


Thank you to Feisgenerator@Gmail.com, for your amazing generator.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Negaducky [5]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Commentary, Awkward Romance, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Candy, Candy Hearts, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Cliche, Comedy, Commentary, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dramedy, Dubious Morality, Evil, Evil Plans, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fourth Wall, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gallows Humor, Horniness, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Love Confessions, M/M, Meta, Moral Bankruptcy, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Self Insert Generator, Silly, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Sweet, Villains, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I was fiddling with Fan Fiction Generators when I thought to myself, "If Buddy Pal Friendly had the writing skills, he'd probably write like this." So here's something I got from the Self Insert generator but modified for Buddy. Plus a few words from the peanut gallery.
Relationships: Negaduck (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Series: Negaducky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Thank you to Feisgenerator@Gmail.com, for your amazing generator.

What was it that brought them together, to be united in this perfect love?

(Note from King Francis Petty aka The Author, It was me and my kinks and a suggestion from The Reader.) 

It must have been fate in mortal form that brought them together.

(Note, I am your God Friendo so yes you could call it "fate." As the stars willed it... My head is heavy from the crown.) 

He knew from the moment he laid eyes on him that they were meant to be. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day.

(Negaduck note, Every single day I regret meeting you in that flower field.)  
(Author note, Negaduck regrets it so far as he doesn't like the idea of being horny for a sweetheart.) 

Yes. He often reflected upon that day with fondness. It was a day that had changed his life, after all.

Buddy Pal Friendly, an angelic man of remarkable acheivement, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the ocean-colored water with his immaculate raven globes.

(KFPW- Agreed he is angelic. Still, It's a bay, of course it's ocean colored.)  
(ND-Buddy, You moron. Of Course it's ocean colored!)  
(KFPW- Negaduck is weak because real strength means one can handle falling in love without it threatening their masculinity.) 

His aurulent hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as he smiled to himself with anticipation, resting his cheek against one hand as he hummed "Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbowz" to himself. He wore a fair crisp button-down shirt and a pair of coffee slacks. His buttercup coiffure brushed against his shoulders, complementing his sincere henna visage. Furry ears flicked at the top of his head, and he wagged his puppy doggy tail. For a moment, he absorbed herself in these thoughts, of him, and Negaduck.

(Negaduck, I hate your sickingly sweet sappy lovey dovey ness.) 

His ears pricked at the sound of familiar footsteps. He wagged hard his tail happily and looked up before Negaduck even spoke a word. "Buddy Pal Friendly," he said simply with an admiring look-over and a smile on his face. 

(Fran, Buddy truly has no idea how much of a heel Negaduck is.) 

His many-colored spheres (Author translation, Green and red and yellow ish like a bull's eye) complimented his alabaster (Author translation, white) hair, kept masculinely short, belying his unique heart (Author translation, EVIL), He was dressed in his own unique fashion, a style unlike that of anyone else Buddy Pal Friendly knew (Author note, Buddy doesn't know people can be villainous in "real life." He thinks all people are good in "reality." Also the fashion style is called "Rip off of Darkwing"). He had a toned but slender body covered with light-colored feathers. As Buddy Pal Friendly drew nearer, he caught a note of Negaduck's familiar scent, a mixture of earthiness and sourness (Author note, Sour instead) that was uniquely his. He smiled to himself. It always reminded him of the time they shared.

"Oh, Negaducky! You came (Negaduck note, I wish)!" Buddy Pal Friendly said breathlessly, reaching out to take him into an embrace. Negaduck let him hug him, seeming almost embarrassed about it as he patted his back. With that, they began to walk along the beach.

"So," Negaduck began, "how've you been lately? Anyone giving you trouble?"

(Author and Negaduck note, Haha hahahhahaha! Sure, whatever you say Buddy.)

"Oh, n-no," Buddy Pal Friendly stammered, "not at all, Negaduck. Everythin's been goin' well, and, um...." He blushed. "I missed you... that's all."

(Negaduck note, Why does thinking about that sweet idiot blushing make me horny?)  
(Author note, Because I'm controlling your mind.) 

Negaduck let his hand fall across Buddy Pal Friendly's back, muttering quickly as if almost embarrassed, "Yeah, I missed you too." (Negaduck note, Ha! You wish!) (Author note, Oh yeah because you totally don't dream about him.) Buddy Pal Friendly was silent in response, only leaning toward Negaduck's warmth. "You're a good person. You know?" (Negaduck note, Yeah a little too good. You goodie two shoes.)

"Why do you say that all of a sudden...?" he murmured. "I'm not that especially good." (Negaduck and Author note, Yes you are.) 

"I figured you should know." (Negaduck note, That you are a massive pain with your stupid sunshine smile.) Negaduck glanced at him before placing his hands behind his head. "Hanging out with a rascal like me hasn't changed you a bit." (Negaduck note, But I wish it would! And seriously, "rascal?" Do I look like a damn rabbit?)

"You shouldn't say that about yourself," Buddy Pal Friendly whispered. "You're not a rascal. Just strong of spirit." (Author note, Rascal is a massive understatement. I'd say, Monster is more befitting.)

Negaduck laughed at himself and looked up into the sky, dropping his arms and thinking about the simple feeling that he was corrupting something pure whenever he hung around Buddy Pal Friendly. "Not really. But if you say so." (Author note, Pure? Buddy, he's just horny. You are like a Disney Princess, You meet a guy like an hour ago and you already think it's true love.)

Buddy Pal Friendly slipped his firm hand into his. With a little smile, he stated, "You're so good to me, (Negaduck note, That's hilarious!) Ducky. I can never tell you enough how much you mean to me." Negaduck held his hand and thought to himself that that was enough -- that if he meant something good to this one person, nothing the rest of the world said mattered. (Author note, That's funny to me that you would be so childishly naive. Please never grow up.) 

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. Something rose to the front of Buddy Pal Friendly's mind -- something he had been trying to beat back all this time. It was so special to him to be with Negaduck, and he didn't want to pass that time making them both feel horrible. But it just wouldn't leave him alone.

With concern (Author note, You know every time you think that Negaduck cares about something involving you other than sex. I ponder how much of my soul is dead and gone), Negaduck turned his daring crystals toward Buddy Pal Friendly. "Sweetheart (Negaduck note, I have never said that word in my whole life)? What's wrong?"

"Negaduck... it's..."

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and he locked his orbs with his and whispered, "You can tell me."

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. Buddy Pal Friendly shook his head and everything came out at once. "It's... it's my mommy and daddy. Sometimes I can't believe they are gone. It's not just that they took a forever nap, but when it happened, it... changed so much. Sometimes I wonder about what it'd be like if it all went back.... I could but daddy told me never to use time travel to fix my problems. I don't even know how I should feel about that. It just... it hurts, Negaducky, thinking about it. It just hurts." (Negaduck note, It's Disney. Of course your mother is dead!) (Author note, Ouch. I prefer not to bring that up.) 

Negaduck listened silently and solemnly. (Negaduck note, I really and truly do not care about your dead parents.) At last, when all the words had left Buddy Pal Friendly and he was at a loss for words, Negaduck reached out to him and took a deep breath to whisper back, "Buddy Pal Friendly... I know it's not the same, but, my mother and father... I don't know where they are, either. I think I can imagine how that... your mother's death... how that is." (Negaduck note, Oh I know where those losers are.) Negaduck laid his hands upon Buddy Pal Friendly's shoulders. "How... hollow... things feel." Buddy Pal Friendly's eyes began to burn, and he abruptly pulled Negaduck into a fierce embrace. Negaduck's crystals widened at first, but then he too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of Buddy Pal Friendly's touch. (Negaduck and Author note, Hilarious how you think I/he cares.) 

"You," Buddy Pal Friendly whispered, his breath hot on Negaduck's ear. "As long as you're 'ere, I'll be all right." They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun. (Negaduck note, You are the sappiest dumbest toon I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. If I go back, I wouldn't fail to murder you again.) (Author note, the last part of that Negaduck note is a lie.) 

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments. (Negaduck note, We totally fucked.) (Author note, We both know you aren't getting that Popsicle. Pretend you'll have the guts to kill or screw him all you like, it will fail.) 

"Look... it's the sunset."

Buddy Pal Friendly lifted his head at Negaduck's words to behold the dying sun's fermented radiance. "How beautiful."

After a moment of silence, Negaduck said quietly and seriously, "It's destiny, isn't it. Us, together."

(Author and Negaduck note, He's/I'm just horny. You Disney Princess.)

Buddy Pal Friendly clasped Negaduck's firm hand and murmured in response, "A love this true must be fated to be."

(Author and Negaduck note, I can't believe someone so idiotic enough to believe/innocent could have possibly gotten this far falling in love with everyone and not died.)

Negaduck brought their clasped hands to his lips. "As long as the world goes on, as long as time flows... we will be together."

(Negaduck note, You truly cannot write me in character.)

Buddy Pal Friendly sighed with contentment and brought Negaduck closer. He gazed at the beautiful tawny rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"You'll hurt your eyes doing that," Negaduck added.

(Negaduck note, I am perfectly fine with you burning out your eyes.)

Buddy Pal Friendly looked at him instead. "I love you, Birdie."

"I love you too, Sugar." (Negaduck note, I have never called you sugar.)

Their lips met, and aurulent strands met milky ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Negaduck, his eternally faithful lover. Buddy Pal Friendly thought to himself that nothing could be more perfect in the world. (Negaduck note, *Laughing in super villain*) (Author note, *laughing ironically in heartbreak due to personal experiences*) 

(There's a bunch of stuff here but I couldn't read Buddy's paw scribbles so time skip, from The Self Crowned King Petty.) 

The candy doggy kicked his feet as he looked out on the ocean at night. He couldn't sleep for his dreams only had one thing...

It started on that day, when he had found himself facing mortal danger, desperately in need of a savior. He came in the form of Negaduck, who cut down what danger he could and swept him away from the rest. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day. Upon this very night. (Negaduck note, That was Darkwing Dumbo you color blind *censored by Frank*!! How do you keep forgetting the different between us!?) 

Yes. He often reflected upon that day with fondness. It was a day that had changed his life, after all.

Buddy Pal Friendly, a childlike man and last of the candy dogs, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the royal blue water with his gentle raven pools. His blonde hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as he smiled to himself with anticipation, resting his cheek against one hand as he hummed "Candyman" to himself. He wore a fair crisp button-down shirt and a pair of copper slacks. His honey-colored strands brushed against his shoulders, complementing his immaculate hazel visage. Furry ears flicked at the top of his head, and he twitched his canine tail. For a moment, he absorbed himself in these thoughts, of him, and Negaduck. Letting the dreams come. 

(Francis, This is a lot like the beginning.) 

He and Negaduck were in the flower field again, swirling and spinning among the wild yellow flowers and buttercups in the warm sunlight. Butterflies and bumblebees lazily fluttered about in summer dog day. All was rosey and golden in the world for they were together. They got closer and closer until they touched bill to nose, blushing softy. "Strawberry Beefcake." The duck cooed sweetly. (Negaduck note, I said that nickname as an insult you *censored*) "Negaducky!" The dog barked excitedly. Then they kissed. Long but lovingly. (Negaduck note, I wish you would kiss my long, hard, big, *censorship*)

The mammal and the bird nuzzled deeply into each other, hugging then cuddling. Friendly whispered close, "I love you so much, Duckie." (Negaduck note, not as much as my *it's not actually that long or big. Seriously I doubt he'd even feel your corkscrew*) The darkly dressed man whispered back, "I love you too, Puppy." (Negaduck note, I don't wear dark colors... I swear to *Yeah hi.* You better not have slept with Darkwipped dope!) There was a weird but good feeling between the yellow furred male's legs from the special place. It often came when he hugged his very special best friends for a long time but it was rare because Ducky didn't like huggy time. 

(Negaduck note, he could get hard this whole time and I refused this!?! That's the reason he keep trying to cuddle!?!!)  
(Author note, Congratulations dipstick! You realize this exactly when Pal Friendly decides not to ever ask for physical affection because he thinks you don't like it. Good luck with trying to ask him for a snuggle by the way, You tool.) 

However Bird friend really likes hugs when he's wearing gloomy clothes. (Negaduck note, adding this to the reasons why I need to kill that goodie goodie hero.) I like how he makes those weird noises when we hug for a very long time. And especially how it feels when I rub against his second tail. (Negaduck note, Note to self. Kill Darkwing twice.) Yet he and I don't get to do that very much because when Negaducky wears dark clothes, he gets nervous about cuddling for some reason. 

It's hard to write about myself like I'm talking about someone else... 

The doggy smiled widely as he cuddled his best friend. It was cut short by the aquamarine waves splashing their cold waters upon him. Buddy Pal Friendly shivered, deciding to go back to Negaduck and see if he could warm by the fowl. 

The End! 

(Negaduck note, I'm going to burn this abomination later.)

(Author note, I am so tired of jaded cold things. I just want something good and loving again.)


End file.
